Just A Little Summer Cash
by Tabbykatroses
Summary: Amu Hinamori wants a summer job. It'd be nice to bring in some extra money much like the rest of her friends. Using her father's connections, Amu gets a job as a model,but will she be able to keep the pictures away from her fanclub AND a certain blue haired Neko?
1. Chapter 1

Just A Little Summer Cash

Chap 1

This started as an one shot but worked its way up as a Chapter story,I hope you like it.

TKRTKRTKRTKRTKR

It was the second week of summer vacation and I was bored to death. All my friends had things to do. Nagihiko was working part time as a counselor at a kids dance day camp, and Kukai was at a different camp teaching kids different sports. Yaya was babysitting…again. Ever since she started babysitting her brother she's never available. Rima was forcing her slaves to buy her things and since I had morals, I can't condone such things. Utau was on tour in Europe and hanging out with Ikuto was out of the question, even though he must have matured because he doesn't tease me as much.

Thinking about it made me want to get a job. Yeah, I should get a job…but what would I do? Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, and Utau's job all fit them perfectly. Everybody knows that Nagi's a dancer and Utau's a singer they always have been. Kukai's job suits him, he's teaching kids about what he loves most and I'm pretty sure he's the reason so many girls signed up this year; he's sporting a bunch of ten year old girlfriends. I hope Utau doesn't find out.

Back to me, what kind of job would suite me best? A waitress? No, my fan club would be there twenty-four seven and I'd be swamped. Even in a five star restaurant that's too expensive for teens I would probably revert to my cool and spicy attitude and never get tips. Confused and desperate I'd do the unspeakable I'd ask my parents opinion.

I hopped out of my bed and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, Mom? Dad? "I called.

"Amu! Why don't you join us?" my mom invited.

I sat down on the coffee table blocking their view of the television.

"Mom, Dad I want to get a summer job, but I don't know what to do or where to get it," I said getting straight to the point. I saw a flash of _cool and spicy_ _daughter_ shock in their eyes before they got over it. (AN: And it only took what? 16 years?)

"You can be my assistant," Mom said excitedly." Run errands and file papers."

"Don't you already have an assistant?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," she said deflated not being able to show me off to her work friends.

"I know!" My dad exclaimed. " How about you work as a model I Know a photographer who knows a designer who needs a model."

"No, Dad you know I have a rabid fan club which means if they get a hold of pictures like that I'll be mobbed," I said rolling my eyes in exasperation.

"No, Amu. It's okay the designer is high end there is no way any high school could get hold of those pictures."

"What about their parents? Could they get a hold of the pictures if their parents got them or something?" I asked growing suspicious it sounded like he had planned this out or something it was thought out pretty well… too well.

"I doubt it," He said with stars in his eyes. He was getting waaaay too excited about this. " Most of your friends-I mean fan club are middle class they could wouldn't be able to afford the clothes you'll be modeling."

This _was_ well thought out.

"Okay," I said still a little suspicious.

My dad pulled out his cell phone out of nowhere and pressed a couple of buttons.

"Hey, Phil my daughter I gonna need that appointment," He said. A few more words were exchanged before my father hung up.

I hope you don't have any plans for tomorrow morning because you have a job interview at 10:30 am. Wear something nice and be your usual amazing self," My father exclaimed with glee.

He did plan this! Before left I saw my mom glare at my dad and before I opened the door to my room I heard my mom yell something about stealing her chance to show me off. Dad retaliated by saying she still had Ami. This caused her to yell "Ami, honey. You're going to work with Mommy tomorrow!" I heard Ami's faint cheer of happiness .I smiled to myself before going to my room to waste the rest of the day and wait for the excitement of tomorrow.

JALSCJALSCJALSC

Finito. Like I said earlier this was going to be an one-shot but the plot bunny kept biting me so we shared some carrots and started talking then…Bam! Chapter Story! I'll update this story depending on the amount of reviews if I get.

Peace out, Remember Review= puppies+naps+kittens+rainbow+cake+candy+babies.


	2. Chapter 2

Just A Little Summer Cash

Chap 2

Here goes.

TKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKR

I woke up the next morning at 8:30(way too early for summer) so I could have plenty of time to get ready. Rolling grumpily out of bed, I stumbled out to my bathroom. After I had a shower, brushed my teeth, etc… I walked out my bathroom and looked at my clock. The large red numbers beamed back at me: 9:50.

"Amu, time to go," Dad called from the stairs.

"Crap," I whispered. "Just a second!"

Rummaging through my drawers and closet to pull out my outfit, a frilly black skirt with lace tracing the hem with a white off-the-shoulder top paired with fishnet stockings and black high heeled booties. I grabbed my large black purse and ran down the stairs.

"Ready!" I called nearly tripping down the stairs.

I grabbed an apple and ran outside when I got no answer. Dad was waiting in the car.

"What was taking you so long?" He asked. "We're gonna be late."

" Time got away from me," I pulled a comb an a brush out of my huge purse and started combing the tangles out of my hair then I brushed my hair, excluding my bangs into a ponytail. After securing my x-clip on my hair band, I put up my comb and brush back. I grabbed my forgotten apple and took a bite throwing my purse in the back seat. The car lurched forward suddenly and I threw my hand forward to catch myself.

"Should've been wearing your seatbelt," My dad said laughing.

I buckled my seatbelt and shot a glare his way. I saw him shiver I took pleasure in knowing I still had the touch… err… the glare. It wasn't five minutes later we lurched forward again. I glared at him.

"Dad, you drive like a bat outta Hell," I commented dryly. He smiled at me sheepishly. After a few more minutes we were in front of a large office building.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yep," my dad replied. He drove right past it. I was confused until I realized he was going into a parking garage. A few minutes of driving around Dad found a parking spot. I took a deep breathe, here goes. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I opened my door and waiting for dad to get out. I unconsciously rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I whispered to myself about old people, I was only joking not that Dad heard me in the first place. When my father finally got out of the car I followed him into an elevator in the parking garage. Once the hour long elevator ride was over, a blank expression instinctually came over my face. I looked around the office and saw one thing, random people running around in designer clothes. Wait… there were people seating and typing in designer clothes. I followed my dad into an office and then promptly flopped into a swivel chair. I glanced around the room once more, that's weird… this isn't an office, it's a conference room.

BAM!

All of a sudden, a group of about twenty people burst through the door.

"Hello, Hinamori-san!" was the simultaneous declaration. My father greeted them back and started chatting and shaking their hands. This was taking too long.

"Ahem," I interrupted.

"Oh, everyone this is my daughter Amu," He said gesturing to me proudly. Still plenty nervous, I nodded coolly at them, not really trusting my voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Amu," said a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. "My name is Haruhi. I'm the designer who's interested in finding a model."

I wanted to smile at her, but I'm still as shy as I was when I was ten. I nodded at her. "Likewise, Haruhi-sama."

"Oh, just call me Haruhi," She said smiling. I finally calmed my nerves enough to return her smile.

"Hello, I'm Yuu" A man about twenty years of age. "I'm the photographer." He was cute, like really cute. He had floppy brown and warm brown eyes and a crooked smile… too bad he was so old.

Haruhi pointed to two other people. "Meet the twins, they do hair and makeup."

"Hi, I'm Moe," Said the first twin. She had black hair and was wearing a floral sundress.

"Miwa" said the second twin. They were obviously trying to be different from each other because the second twin had dyed her hair silver with black strikes. She was dressed in dark jeans and a black button down shirt .This did nothing to change the fact they still shared the same dark eyes and soft facial features. I nodded in greeting to them.

"If you are my employer and coworkers," I said, "Then who are they?"

I was referring to the rest of the people who were in the room.

"Oh," a random man said. "Hinamori-san is always bragging about you we just wanted to see you for ourselves. We're from upstairs."

The crowd nodded vigorously in agreement. My head turned to shoot my dad a sharp glare. He shivered, that made me smirk a little. When I turned back to the crowd they were staring at me. It was creeping me out.

"Weeeeelllllll,"Haruhi said trying to lighten the mood. "How about you let us have a look at you."

"Some people are already having a look at me," I mumbled. I walked over to Haruhi where she and her employees circled me like vultures. If the still staring office people weren't making me nervous this sure was.

"Amu is this your natural hair color?" Miwa asked.

"Yes," I replied. A collective gasp was heard from the office people. They stared harder as if that were going to change my hair to a more _normal_ color.

"It's so pretty," She said petting my hair. I refrained from glare at her. (AN: I realize this is creepy, but if you've ever been to a hairdresser who has never worked with your type of hair, you realize they tend to act this way.) After Haruhi stopped writing notes in a notebook I hadn't noticed before everyone stop staring except the office people… they kept on staring.

"Okay, Amu," Haruhi said. "You've got the job I call you when I'll need you."

I nodded in response. Haruhi and co. left the room. Then I was swarmed with by Daddy's coworkers.

"Amu?" one lady asked. "Do you really have a fan club?"

"Unfortunately, yes, "I droned annoyed. Then came the avalanche of questions.

"Do you have a boyfriend? My son is single."

"Will you model for me when you become famous?"

"How tall are you?"

"Can I have a hug?"

Da heck?!

"Wait," I said holding my hand up. The room went quiet satisfied, I placed my once raised hand on my hip.

"Yes, but I don't want to want to date a strangers' son, I don't know, and 5' 4"."

I looked at the person who asked the last question and glared so fiercely that he started moving towards the door.

"No."

"Let's go, Dad," I said as I left the room.

"Isn't she great?" I heard my dad say followed by a chorus of "Hai!"

The whole time I had been (moderately) excited about getting a job. I can't wait to tell my friends. Wait, I couldn't tell my friends all it took was for someone to leave a magazine or picture somewhere of tease me in front of a fan and boom! I would be mobbed. I'll just tell them I got a job working with my dad or something. I have to keep this quiet.

TKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKR

Finished. I can't even remember when I started this, wow. I also feel bad about this because I've been out of school for about a week and a half and haven't updated yet but here it is. I also want to thank you guys for following my story and I would appreciate it if you would leave a review.*Pouts* Please excuse any mistakes it was a very quick proofread and I probably missed a lot in a rush to get this out.

Deuces, my fellow fan fictionists.


	3. Chapter 3

Just A Little Summer Cash

Chap 3

JALSCJALSCJALSCJALSCJALSCJALSC

I loved my new job; I got to keep some of the clothes I modeled. I was given a generous amount of money at the end of the week. The hours were a little hectic, but that's okay considering what they pay me. Today, they had decided to give me a softer look than usual. I was wearing a floral knee length dress with a brown leather jacket and a chunky pair of heels. Miwa had done my hair up with a butterfly clip and Moe hap glossed my lips a light pink and give my eyes an extreme lack of makeup(save mascara) while my cheeks were a shimmering pink.

"Try and look more adorable than usual, it may be impossible, but try," Yuu advised, winking as I posed for the camera. Yuu looked at the pictures he had taken and frowned, "Take five, this backdrop is

I heard my ringtone-just in time for my break. I groaned, digging around in my purse for my phone.

"Amu, I'm bored I want to go to lunch. Meet me at that café on that one street… you know the place with the deserts," Rima said. Good old' Rima always going overboard with the detailed specifics.

"Yeah, I know the place _Delight's, _right?" I asked.

"Great, I'll see you there at 2:15, bye."

"Wait-"

"Oh yeah, everyone's going to be there."

"Rima!"

Dial tone.

"Okay, I fixed it," Yuu said seemingly much happier. "I'll let you go after a few more pictures."

Turns out a few more pictures are twenty of 3 more outfits. (That's 60 pics for you lazy people.) I didn't finish for two more hours which evidently put me at 2:05. I didn't have time change into normal clothes. I was running down the street in chunky black peep toed heels and a white off the shoulder top with a loose-fitting black floral print skirt and a jean jacket.

I was huffing and puffing outside the door of _Delight's _at 2:20. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I stood up straight and flipped the loose braid my Miwa had platted my hair into. Okay, look natural, you're not lying to your friends you're just… leaving out the details.

"Hey, guys," I greeted panting slightly as I walked towards my friends.

"Hey-wow, Amu! What's up? I know you didn't dress up just for us," Rima said in a mildly surprised voice. Her revelation sent all the eyes around the table on me.

"Ooooh, Yaya thinks Amu looks adorable," commented Yaya.

"Amu, you look awesome," complimented Kukai.

"Amu you look more gorgeous than usual," Nagihiko said smiling, but there was a mischievous sparkle was in his eye.

Ikuto looked at me… anyways-

"Why where you late?" Rima asked expression blanker than Ikuto's usual was.

"I was at work," I stated truthfully.

"What do you do?" Yaya asked.

"My Dad got me the job. I work in the same building as him." I said. Please jump to conclusions and think that I have a boring office job.

"So you're an errand girl or something?" Nagihiko asked.

I nodded smiling.

"…or something," I mumbled.

"Well I'm hungry, let's eat," Kukai announced jovially.

As if sensing our hunger, a waiter appeared. The waiter smiled at us in that I'm-polite-pay-me way that waiters do.

"My name is Kei, I'll be your server," He said with a smile before he turned his attention to me. "Are you with this table?"

I frowned little before I remembered I was still standing. "Yes," I replied with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I don't have a chair. Could you get me one?"

"I-I-It's fine, really, I'll get you one," He stammered before rushing away, kudos to him for not passing out. Lunch went on without a hitch though Kei only looked at me and occasionally Rima when speaking. While I was picking through my ice cream sundae trying to get all the toppings in every bite, I felt my phone vibrate. I smiled apologetically at my friend and walked off to answer my phone.

"Hello," I droned monotonously.

"Amu, it's Haruhi, I was just letting you know that the developed pictures are being shipped to your house," she said. Haruhi had told me that if I wanted to further my modeling career I had to collect the photos for my portfolio. I wasn't sure if I wanted to further my career but she said I should keep them just in case. The pictures were hidden quite well… Okay, not so well, but they weren't in the open.

"Okay," I responded before hanging up, phone conversations weren't exactly my forte. I walked back to my table to see that everyone had left with the exceptions of Rima and Ikuto.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked Rima.

"They went back to work," Rima droned looking uninterested. "They have strangely long lunch breaks. Where'd you get that outfit? And since when do you go shopping without me?"

Great, she sounded offended in her own uninterested, bored way.

"My mom bought it for me, for my first day of work. She was so glad that I finally wore it," I lied smoothly, from the corner of my eyes I saw Ikuto's eyes narrow in suspicion. Rima didn't look too convinced, either. She was about to say something when her phone beeped, she checked it.

"I have to go, be a dear and pay for my meal," she said while strutting away. Phew, saved by the bell. I sighed and pulled out my purse. Then Ikuto, who had been silent until then spoke up. I guess all good things have to come to an end.

"Where'd you really get those clothes? You lied about that, it was obvious; you've always been a terrible liar. What I can't figure out is why?" He shifted over to sit next to me, staring at me with a face so full of sincerity and determination it scared me. "You're going to tell me the truth, strawberry."

I slammed the money on the table.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," I said before walking away. I'm pretty sure I heard Ikuto chuckling, but I brushed it off. So Ikuto was suspicious already, huh? I thought I was doing a good job, I guess I'm not as good a liar as I thought. Then again I was usual straddling the line between blunt and frank. I'll have to try harder; it was lie or be mobbed. I've been mobbed enough for one life time.

JALSCJALSCJALSCJALSCJALSCJALSC

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I didn't read over it. I lack both time and patience. I want to dedicate this chapter to Breanna, Happy 12th birthday. Don't worry about me using your real first name you don't have an account so the possible creepers on this site (I've never met one) can't get you. Everybody sing it with me!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

… that's enough.

You've read now review. Loves ya, Bre!

Peace out.


End file.
